The Fox's Curse
by Katrynne
Summary: A forbidden cursed child that nobody is supposed to know about and was taken from the Sohma family returns after 16 years. What will happen to Sohma Yukiko when Akito finds out? Rated T because I'm not sure about future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

If you want this to be a romance, message me... because I can go eather way at this point. XD

God told all the animals to come to a very important party. The mouse decided to deceive the cat by telling him that the party was at a later date, so while the other animals were climbing up a hill to the party, the cat was at home sleeping. The placement of the animals in the zodiac apparently depended on when they got to the party, so the first animal was the mouse who rode in on the Ox's back. Then the tiger, rabbit. dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog and boar. This is the story of the zodiac that most know of. But a small twist is left out, for God was shamed by it. There was another animal invited to God's ball; the fox. The fox is known for her sly ways and Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Foremost among these is the ability to assume a human form. The fox knew it would be a difficult journey to the banquet, so she decided to trick God; She took on the form of a beautiful young woman and seduced God, tricking him into taking her to the banquet. When she got to the party hall, she ran off. God could not pursue her at the moment because his guests, the known zodiac, would arrive soon. The fox went a safe distance from the hall, before returning to her true form. Unfortunately for the fox, the cat, who had been slumbering within sight range, saw her. The cat said nothing as the fox ran off to the ball, but instead returned to his slumber. The fox was the first to arrive at the party, and they all enjoyed the festivities. After the party was over, and the cat learned of the rat's trickery towards him, he became bitter. The cat thought of the memory of the fox being in a different form, then changing back and returning quickly, and the cat figured out what the fox had done. Now the cat was angry. The fox was aloud into the zodiac and she had tricked God, where he was not aloud, and he had been tricked by the rat. The cat ran up to God, and told all that he seen on the night of the party, hoping that he would take the fox's place because of her trickery. This did not happen. The fox was exiled for making a fool of God, and the cat remained excluded

"_Mother, why are we leaving Uncle Shiguwe and Uncle Ayame and Uncle Hatowi behind? And what about the other kids? Why can't I stay and play?" a young girl with silverish hair that had grey streaks through it asked, her upset light red, almost orange-ish yellow, eyes shone sadly at the thought of leaving her friends._

"_We must hurry, Yukiko, we can't be caught, if he catches you, he'll lock you away forever!" the woman said, panting and pushing the child along towards the entrance of the huge mansion. _

_The girl was small, and young, three years old at the most. Yet she was very intelligent. She had been reading since the age of two, and speaking and walking from the age of one. She could write, and speak fluently, when the majority of the children her age could barely crawl._

_The woman picked up the frowning child, and ran for the exit._

"_You can't escape! The cursed child is mine!"a cruel, loud, male voice bellowed from behind the two panicked females. The young child wailed, utterly confused as to what was occurring. "That child belongs to God! You do not have the right to take her! She will be confined as was all the foxes of past generations!"_

"_NO! This child is mine! I conceived her! You can not take her away from me!" the woman yelled in reply. _

_The child looked back over her shoulder to see her three closest friends, Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatori, and Sohma Ayame. Although they were around ten years older than the young girl, they had taken a liking to her childish maturity. They called out to the retreating image of their young friend, but to no avail. Both women disappeared behind the trees that lined the entrance to the Sohma estate._

_The woman quickly beckoned the child into the passenger seat of the car and crawled into the driver's seat herself. She started the engine and drove off, leaving the angry servant behind. Despite her own situation, she felt sympathy for the servant, he would be punished severely for losing a zodiac child._

"_Mommy..." the young girl sniffed, wiping away her tears. "Mommy, where are we gunna go?"_

"_I don't know, Baby, I'm not sure. But far away. Until you're strong enough to protect yourself from that evil boy." the woman growled, her hatred for the young Sohma 'God' apparent._

"_Mommy, why do you hate Akito so much? He's actually really nice..."_

"_SHUSH! That boy is evil! He wants to take you away from me! He wants to lock you away so you belong to him! So nobody but he can see you! I wont allow that!" she woman yelled hysterically. She wasn't insane, her actions were all a result of the godchild's, Akito's, mother speaking of locking away Yukiko. Although the fox only appeared every two hundred years in the zodiac, the fox was always locked away because it was banished for deceiving God. _

_The child cried hiccuped sobs, distressed by her mother's abnormal behavior. "Shh... it's okay Baby, it's okay. Mommy's sorry for yelling. I'm just tired, love, after we sleep I'll be all better." the child nodded and wiped away her tears. She was soon asleep._

Yukiko awoke and frowned. The familiar memory still hanging on the edges of her mind, dispite her attempts to push it away.

"Mother..." she murmured, at the woman's memory. Sohma Azumi had died in the previous week, on August 22, of illness. Her mother wasn't sickly, it was only that during the period that Azumi was ill, Yukiko was ill aswell with a head cold. Yukiko wasn't aware of her mother's state due to horrible migraines that, at times, even knocked Yukiko unconscious. Her mother wasn't aware how bad her health was because she was so worried about her child. Yukiko looked at the worn journal that she had taken along with her. It had apparently been her father's. Yukiko had never met her father, when she was born cursed, he fled, and was killed in a car accident not to much later. Yukiko didn't hate, nor love, her father. She only kept the old book because her mother treasured it. She opened the worn cover and looked at the first page, the only page with an entry.

_December 10, 1992_

_My daughter was born today. She is a beautiful child, with shocking red eyes and little tufts of silver and grey hair. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. _

_And hated her the moment I held her. The doctor held the child gingerly, as they walked over to my love. My love, Azumi was laying on the bed of the hospital room in the Sohma estate. The docter lay the giggling baby in the arms of my wife who smiled down at the newborn, then left the room, to return to the main estate where they were usually stationed. The young baby blew a bubble with the spit from her mouth, and blinked when it popped. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. Azumi beckoned me over to see our new daughter. She looked up at me expectantly, and I carefully reached to pick up the child. Everything seemed fine, until I pulled the newborn child into my arms. A small explosion occurred with a POP, and instead of the beautiful baby girl I was staring at a moment ago in my arms, there was a baby fox. I dropped the thing onto the bed with a startled yelp, and looked around for my child. Who was no where to be found. My wife looked up at me in horror as I yelled for the doctor. Just as the doctor reentered the room another POP was heard, and my child was lying on the bed, wailing. No. Not my child. That thing isn't my child. That thing isn't even HUMAN! I ran. It was cowardly to leave Azumi behind, but I had to escape. I'm not even sure what I was running from. I don't know if I ever will be. I'll never return to Azumi, or that demon possessed child._

_Tanaka Yori_

Yukiko stared at the entry bitterly. She wasn't angry at her father for hating her. She was angry because he never gave her a chance. He was never really given the opportunity, but it was obvious he wouldn't take any opportunities to get to know his child.

The conductor came over the intercom of the train Yukiko was currently on, telling all passengers to prepare for the last stop.

'Well, Mother, here I go,' Yukiko thought, 'hopefully I'm strong enough to protect myself from Akito now...'


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two comes out tonight because I wont be able to post one tomorrow! I'm going to try to get one out every day!

Yukiko stepped off the train and began her journey through the massive crowd of people, carefully avoiding the males, being sure to only bump into girls. Thankfully, she managed to make it through and out onto the street, where it was pouring rain.

All Yukiko had on her was a small bag with string to keep it closed, and to lap over your shoulders and carry it, and the clothes she wore, which left much to be desired. In the bag was Yori's journal, a pen, a few hundred yen (a few dollars Canadian), and her birth card. And the one picture she had of her mother.

"Which way was the estate..." Yukiko muttered, when something ran into her back. She turned around and looked up at whatever had run into her. A girl with brown hair and big brown eyes looked down at her curiously.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I was in a hurry and I'm so sorry!" she rambled on like a child. This caused Yukiko to frown slightly.

"If you're in a hurry," Yukiko said, allowing a small smile to creep onto her face, "shouldn't you be going? I would just hate to hold you up."

"Oh! You're right! I need to get dinner ready for Shigure and Yuki and Kyo!" the brown haired girl ran of, then turned around to wave at the smaller girl. But she wasn't there.

"Shigure... and I think Yuki and Kyo were names of the rat and the... What did Mother say he was? Ugh! Whatever! Time to work my magic." Yukiko said as a sly smirk slithered onto her face.

Now there are several reasons why the fox is a 'special' member of the zodiac.

A) it only appears once every two hundred years.

B) The whole confinement from birth deal.

And C) who ever is possessed by the spirit of the fox can transform into a fox whenever they want to. Unfortunately, if they are held by the opposite gender, or get to weak, they transform. And the fox does not have the ability to turn into a human from fox form on command.

Yukiko took advantage of her transforming ability, and puffed into an arctic fox. She shook her white and grey fur to make it look more ruffled, and slipped her bag around her neck. Yukiko looked around before running after the seemingly innocent girl.

'This has to work.' she thought.

As soon as the teenager was in sight Yukiko howled painfully and began to limp. The young woman turned around quickly, a slightly scared expression on her face, then she noticed the small animal.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled, running up to Yukiko. "What happened to you! Poor thing, I'll take you back with me, maybe Shigure can call Hatori for you..." she gingerly reached down and picked Yukiko up, not taking much notice of the bag that hung around the fox's neck. Yukiko continued to whimper. Even if the girl looked totally clueless Yukiko's plan wouldn't work unless she believed she was really hurt. The brunette ran down the path whispering "It's okay." and "We're almost there" to the fox in her arms. Yukiko began to feel slightly bad for tricking the poor girl. After all, she didn't seem to be one of the zodiac, as far as Yukiko knew, the four that this girl was talking about weren't even Sohmas. The young fox was carried up to an old style house and ran in the door.

"Miss Honda, welcome back." a refined voice said.

"What the hell is that Tohru?" a crueler, more annoyed voice growled.

"Uh-uhm, I found it and it was limping and it was hurt and I couldn't just leave it!" The girl known as Tohru wailed.

"Idiot! It could have rabies or something!" the orange haired boy yelled.

"But Kyo! She looks fine. Just hurt..." Tohru trailed off.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with Kyo, Tohru, it's not safe to just pick up animals, especially if they're injured." the unnamed boy with silver hair and purple eyes said.

"What do you mean by unfortunately stupid rat!?" Kyo bellowed.

"What do you think I mean, idiot cat?" the boy other boy countered, casually.

"Oh my, is Yuki and Kyo bickering again? Come along with me Tohru, we'll leave these immature boys behind." a brunette man walked into the room, he was probably around twenty-seven to twenty-nine. And Yukiko immediately recognized him. She leaped out of Tohru's arms and bounded towards her childhood companion.

"Oh Shigure! So sorry! I didn't think she'd try to..." Tohru stopped when she noticed Shigure bend down and scratch between the fox's ears.

"It's been years, Yukiko. Couldn't you even come to visit?" he asked, recognizing the young fox all to well.

"If only, Shigure, Mother wouldn't let me. She feared Akito's confinement to her grave. Unfortunately, I had to go somewhere. You where the first I came along... although I was hoping it'd be Hatori..." Yukiko answered, causing the teens to look over in shock.

"Oh! Ouch, I'm hurt Yukiko! And aren't you going to call me 'Shiguwe' like when we were little?" Shigure teased.

"Don't make me bite you, I can actually say my 'r's now. And I'm kidding! You were always the more fun one!" the fox sighed, "Shigure, got anything I can borrow, a blanket, or outfit? I'm growing tired of holding this form."

"Sure, sure. Tohru, why don't you grab one of your summer dresses, the smaller one please." Shigure requested.

"Oh! Yes! Of course!" Tohru said, snapping out of her shock.

'But, how?' Tohru thought as she ran up the stairs to her room, 'there isn't a fox in the zodiac, is there?'

Down in the entrance with Yukiko and the other zodiac. A fight was well on it's way to breaking out.

"What the hell!?" Kyo yelled, now at Yukiko and Shigure. "Who the hell is that! And how is it transformed and talking!? And what did it mean by 'holding this form'?! Are you saying it can control!?"

"It, has a name, stupid cat, and I am a member of the zodiac, and when I said 'holding this form' I meant I wanted to transform back, and I'm tired of holding the form of a fox because yes, I can control it." Yukiko stated, growling slightly at the red-head.

"Pardon his rudeness, Miss..." Yuki started to say, but paused, realizing he didn't know the fox's name.

"Haha, I am Sohma Yukiko, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sohma Yuki, rat of the zodiac." Yukiko said, mock bowing in her fox form. Tohru ran back down the stairs, holding a white dress that Ayame had made for her last summer.

"Um, here, sorry for the wait." Tohru said, flushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Hun, thank you." the fox girl said rubbing up against Tohru's leg to show she was forgiven. She then said, "I'd greatly appreciate it if all the males left the room?" Yuki stood up, along with Kyo, and left.

"Aw Yukiko, we used to transform all the time together..." Shigure whined.

"You were thirteen, and I was three. Now you're what, twenty-eight? And I'm eighteen. No. Way. Bai!" Yukiko said, shooing the pesky dog away with her paw. As soon as the door closed, Yukiko slid out of her bag's strap and a poof occurred, when the smoke cleared, Yukiko stood, holding her hand out for the dress.

"You! You're the girl from before!" Tohru said, having an epiphany. She dropped the dress and clapped her hands cheerfully. "This is great! Now we can be friends!"

"Uh, sure." Yukiko said, smiling awkwardly as she reached down and picked up the dress. She slid the dress over her head and into place, and struggled to tie up the ribbon at the back, to no avail. Interrupting Tohru as she ranted about all the fun they'd have, Yukiko asked, "Uh, can you tie this for me? I'm having some trouble..." Yukiko looked away, embarrassed at having to ask for help.

"Of course!" Tohru giggled, rushing over to help the girl. "You are just to cute!" she squealed.

"Thank you." Yukiko blushed at the compliment. "Boys you can come back!" she called out. The boys filed into the room, and they all sat around the table in the middle of the room.

"Tohru, why don't you get started on dinner?" Shigure requested. She stood up and left, walking towards the kitchen.

"Time to explain afew things, huh Shigure?" Yukiko questioned, her voice serious. Shigure nodded. "On one condition." Yukiko said.

"That is?" Yuki asked. Yukiko looked over to him.

"Akito doesn't find out about this. He will find out, eventually, but when he does, I will be the one telling him." Yukiko stated. They all nodded, or grunted in agreement. "Good. I guess I should start of with the real story of the zodiac, not the cut up idle talk that you know." she spoke to Kyo and Yuki with that. Shigure already knew the story. The two teenage boys nodded, actually paying attention to the girl. "Okay, here's the real story. God told all the animals to come to a very important party. The mouse decided to deceive the cat by telling him that the party was at a later date, so while the other animals were climbing up a hill to the party, the cat was at home sleeping. The placement of the animals in the zodiac apparently depended on when they got to the party, so the first animal was the mouse who rode in on the Ox's back. Then the tiger, rabbit. dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog and boar. This is the story of the zodiac that most know of. But a small twist is left out, for God was shamed by it. There was another animal invited to God's ball; the fox..."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not... serious, are you? Why would they lie to us about the zodiac story? We are members of the zodiac..." Yuki muttered, surprised by the information that he had just attained.

"Sorry, it is true." Yukiko said, then a sly smile crept onto her face, "and now, cat, I can get back at you and you'll understand why I'm putting you through hell." Kyo glared at Yukiko.

"What makes you think you can beat me, stupid canine?" he questioned, abruptly standing from his sitting position.

"What makes **you** think you can beat **me**, idiotic cat." Yukiko questioned indifferently, also standing, but in a more graceful manner.

"I'll kick your ass you egotistical fox!" Kyo yelled.

"Come on Kyo, calm down. You shouldn't fight girls." Yuki said, trying to sooth the pissed of teen.

"You stay out of it you stupid rat! If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get!" Kyo growled. Yukiko, on the other hand, was standing casually, leaning on one leg, not paying much attention to the irritated teen. She raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." she muttered, not at all interested by the red head's antics.

"Why you!" Kyo yelled as he charged at her. Thankfully, Yuki intervened, sending Kyo into the wall with a kick.

"Kyo, calm down!" Yuki said firmly. Kyo growled from his spot on the floor, then got up and ran out of the room, fuming. Tohru walked in just as the sliding door slammed shut.

"What happened?" she asked, a worried tone laced in her voice.

"We got into a disagreement." Yukiko said with a smile, "he'll come back. Idiotic cats can't survive without their masters, that's why they're house pets." Shigure smiled awkwardly at her cruel outlook.

"Tohru, is dinner ready?" Shigure questioned.

"Almost, but I think there's too much now that Kyo isn't here..." Tohru's voice began to waver closer to the end of her sentence.

"Oh that's okay! I'll invite Hatori and Ayame over! We have so much catching up to do Yukiko!" Shigure said, practically glomping the teenager.

"I've always wondered how somebody ten years older than me can me so immature." Yukiko commented, "But that will be nice, I miss Hatori and Ayame, even though Ayame can be so... energetic." Yuki frowned at the mention of his brother but didn't say anything.

"Yay!" Shigure sang, as he practically skipped to the phone in his room, "What a surprise for them!"

"Remember," Yukiko shouted after the happy man, "Akito doesn't find out!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shigure more or less sang in reply as he started to dial the numbers.

"So... now what?" Yukiko asked, bored. Yuki just kind of looked over questionably. "What, I'm bored." Yukiko muttered as she waited for Shigure to come back.

"If you're one of the zodiac, where have you been for a little more than the last fifteen years?" Yuki asked.

"With my mother." Yukiko replied simply, not wishing to talk about her deceased parent.

"Why weren't you held here by the bond? None of us can leave and-" Yukiko cut Yuki off.

"If you were listening earlier, I have no bond with 'God'. I technically should be in a small cage right now." Yukiko muttered darkly. Yuki stopped talking and they returned to an awkward silence. Shigure practically danced back into the room.

"So, Yukiko, have you seen any of my books?" he sang, eager to see the girls reaction.

"I found them very..." Yukiko paused, trying to find the right word.

"Yes?" Shigure questioned eagerly.

"To be bluntly honest, I wouldn't recommend it to a blind man even if it wasn't in brail." Yukiko said, rather bluntly. Shigure practically died. Thankfully, Hatori and Ayame walked into the room.

"Hello, Yukiko. It's been a while." Hatori said, giving the teen an honest smile.

"Yuki-!" Ayame said, almost glomping Yuki, then he looked over at Yukiko, "KO!" he stopped what seemed to be mid air, and glomped Yukiko instead.

"Hello Hatori, Ayame. It **has **been a while. And Ayame, don't get used to this. I wont let you glomp me after today." Yukiko said, smiling even through the sharp words that she spoke.

"You're so mean Yukiko!" Ayame complained.

"Am I?" Yukiko questioned, tilting her head slightly. There was a quick silence, then she grinned, "Well, that wont do. I guess I'll just ignore you, so I'm not mean to you." she smiled at Ayame, then turned to Hatori.

"How are you feeling, Yukiko?" Hatori asked.

"Been better, been worse. How about you?" she asked casually, actually ignoring the whiny Ayame that clung to her.

"I could say the same." he stated simply.

"Ha! Still a boy, err, man of few words I see." Yukiko smiled. Hatori just shrugged, but returned the smiling gesture. As the teens were prodded out of the room, Yukiko sat down from the table and the smile fell from her face.

"He'll be angry that you're back." Hatori said as Ayame and Shigure gossiped about what might happen. Yukiko ignored them.

"I know." she said, pretending she wasn't scared witless. Shigure and Ayame stopped.

"He might hurt you, Yukiko." Shigure said, being surprisingly serious.

"Will he? I guess... I did leave him after all..." Yukiko muttered the last part, slightly ashamed although she couldn't have done anything about it.

"We can go with you!" Ayame said, wanting to protect his young friend.

"No." Yukiko stated, sharply, "I'm not going to let you guys get hurt over my problems. You can't really object to him anyways."

"But, Yukiko, what if he hurts you?" Ayame asked, a worried expression flew across his face.

"He probably will. But I still have to go alone." Yukiko said, looking away so the boys couldn't see how afraid she really was.

"We can just not tell Akito that you're here!" Shigure protested, "He can't do anything about something he doesn't know about."

"That's more or less the plan, until tomorrow afternoon. I want my visit to be a little bit of a surprise. I'm going to sneak in and wait until he's alone and then say 'Hi'. If he doesn't know I'm coming then he can't really set a trap for me." Yukiko said, trying to relieve her friends.

"Well, we can't really stop you." Shigure said, frowning. An awkward silence ensued afterwards. Then Tohru walked into the room.

"Uhm... the food is ready!" She said, smiling and not really noticing the tense atmosphere.

"Thank you Miss Tohru." Yukiko said taking the overflowing dishes from her hands.

"Oh! No! The pleasure is mine!" Tohru said blushing slightly.

"Shouldn't you go to bed now, Hun?" Yukiko asked.

"Huh? But it's only 7:30..." Tohru said.

"But don't you have a test tomorrow?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh my gosh! I do, don't I!" She ran out of the room to go prepare for the next day.

"Yukiko, tomorrow is Saturday..." Shigure pointed out.

"I know." Yukiko said, setting the food down on the table. "But I figured she was gullible enough to fall for it." Yukiko added with a shrug. The group started to eat in a more comfortable atmosphere. After they finished eating Shigure cleared the table, but left the dishes on the counter for somebody else to wash.

"Well, it's 9:00. We should be going." Hatori said, glancing at his watch. Ayame nodded. After a tearful, heartfelt parting between Shigure and Ayame, and an attempt with Yukiko and Ayame, a friendly hug between Hatori and Yukiko, the two left leaving Shigure and Yukiko standing alone in the livingroom.

"Are you really going to go?" Shigure asked, staring after Ayame and Hatori.

"Yes." Yukiko said, solemnly, "I'm going to bed now, tomorrow will be a long day. Where can I sleep?" She questioned.

"You can have my bed, I'll go sleep with Kyo." Shigure said, some of his playful evil-ness returning.

"Night, Shigu'we'." Yukiko said with a smile.

"Haha, night Yukiko." Shigure said, also smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Be surprised… I live. I apologise if the writing style has changed too much for you guys… or if you just left me… BUT I WILL DO MY BEST! Hopefully, I can still keep them in character…**

**So Fruits Basket and their characters belong to the author of the story, not me, but the modified Zodiac tale is my creation, as well as all OCs. Enjoy :)**

Yukiko woke early, barely taking the time to run her fingers through her hair and neaten herself up a bit. By the time she had left the warm home the sun was just barely touching the horizon. Frowning to herself, she let out a sigh, turning to take one final glance at her friend's home. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last.

Although she was upset by the prospect of appearing before Akito without clothing, she knew that she couldn't get anywhere near the Sohma estate in her human form without getting caught; getting in and seeing Akito without interruption was worth more than her prideful dignity. If she was caught, then Akito would be told and he would have time to plan something.

Her paws made no sound as she flew through the forest; she had staked out the Sohma estates several times before, and she could find it easily now by smell and just by instinct. As much as Yukiko wished to deny her bond with 'God' she knew it was there, it was simply more twisted than the bond God had with the other Zodiac members. She managed to squeeze in through a hole in the wall which was just big enough for a small child to fit through, she was surprised it was even still there, before she leapt into the bushes and began to make her way towards the house.

She had realized along the way that it would be quite easy to appear as a servant before Akito, and then she could be clothed too; all the female workers wore the same yukata, and she could hide her hair under a shawl so that she wasn't recognized by her unusual hair colour. Quickly jumping through a window she was overjoyed to find that she had landed right in the laundry room. Although it smelt bad, several of the simple yukata of dulled bluish-purple were set out to dry. After making sure there was nobody around Yukiko changed back into her human form and struggled to quickly pull on the driest yukata that she could find, mumbling obscenities under her breath when she quickly realized it was quite heavy and damp still.

Finding some ribbon she tied her hair into a low bun that would be easier to hide under a cloth, then went through the laundry until she found a relatively large piece of black material; it would do. Taking a moment to hang it over her head, being sure to leave only the lower proportions of her face showing, she exited the room slowly, keeping her eyes on the ground as she shuffled around like the other workers. After some trouble Yukiko managed to get her hands on Akito's tea for the morning, and got her directions to his current room.

"This is really stupid." She mumbled to herself imagining how she looked in her damp yukata and wrinkled 'veil', which she had only managed to keep through lies of how her father had just died, while she continued her balanced trek towards what was certain to be a very bad situation. It seemed like forever before she found herself in front of Akito's sliding doors, but at the same time she begged mentally for more time. She definitely wasn't ready.

Dropping silently to her knees she bowed her head to the ground respectfully, mimicking the actions of the others which had approached his room before her. Quickly explaining that she was there with tea she almost yelped out when a bark to 'hurry and get on with it' flew at her from the room. Slowly sliding the door open she grabbed the tray and slid into the room, keeping crouched down respectfully as she closed the door behind her before she slid quickly into the room. Placing the tea in front of Akito she took three steps back then bowed, touching her face to the ground.

_Oh my god, I can't do this. This is stupid, I'll make Hatori come with me some other time…_ she thought, going to stand and exit before a cool voice rang out.

"Who said you could dress differently from the others, wretch."

Yukiko tensed, pressing her face into her hands as she closed her eyes tightly.

"I asked you a question."

"W-well… My father has just passed away and…" Yukiko stuttered out in a high tone, finding the lie much more difficult to use now when she was facing Akito.

"And?" he asked. She could hear him turn to face her, and she tensed further, "I do not recall saying that anybody could wear something so _disgusting _in my presence." She practically bit her tongue off when she felt his hand slide down the back of her head, moving towards the hem of the dirty cloth.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll leave immediately!" Yukiko once again went to move, but found a hand forcing her face back into the ground.

"Did I say you could go?" Akito asked simply, going back to playing with the cloth. "It seems like simple things are really too hard for idiots like you people." He murmured, before clenching the cloth and pulling away violently, then lacing his fingers in her hair and forcing her head up to meet his eyes.

The anger which his face held was terrifying, and Yukiko's eyes widened slightly, before she realized Akito was hit by some state of shock. Soon his face contorted into a terrifying smiled and he threw her across the room, laughing as he got up and strode towards her.

"If it isn't my darling Yukiko." He stated, his voice holding a fondness which only sparked fear into the Fox-girl's heart. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from me forever; I knew that you loved me too much." He sat down on his futon, getting comfortable and smiling at her, before gesturing for her to move closer. Shakily she complied.

"You see," he continued, his voice arrogant and haughty, "I knew that you were too weak to defy the bond which has been set into your heart since birth, just because your bitch of a mother-" Yukiko's eyes widened and she clenched her hands into tight fists.

"My mother was not a bitch, and I am not weak." She stated firmly, her eyes burning with anger at his insults. They were met with calm, almost questioning expression. She repeated herself, her voice once again firm as she defied Akito.

"Is that so…" he murmured, his voice retreating to its fonder tones as he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. The calm smile, however, was quickly twisted and he clawed sideways, scratching her cheek and sending her flying sideways. "How **dare** you speak to me that way? I am **God**." He growled before standing and kicking her hard in the side. Immediately she curled in on the injury, gasping out in pain. He once again laced his fingers through her hair, grasping it in a tight fist and lifting her slightly off the ground. "Oh how I missed you Yukiko, but you won't be leaving me again. I'll invite everybody to dinner tonight, and they can see that you are back, and if you behave maybe I won't have to punish you for _too_ long."

The way Akito spoke, it sounded like an eternal mercy, but Yukiko's eyes widened in fear as tears began to overflow.

_It hurts…_ she thought, going limp in his grip as he kneeled down and embraced her in what would appear to be a comforting manner, _It hurts!_

"Lay down, and later I'll call somebody to get you ready for the party…" Akito murmured, his voice returning to its calm state, "Somebody call Hatori!" He ordered, and it wasn't long before the man arrived.

Hatori tried to contain his shock, but found it to be too difficult; Akito sitting back casually with Yukiko's head in his lap as he stroked her hair, which had been released from its ribbon, blood slowly dripping down Yukiko's cheek with a nasty bruise forming behind it. All the fight from the girl was gone. The Dragon's eyes turned to meet Akito's and the boy broke out in maniacal laughter; once again he had won.

**So yes! What is to happen to Yukiko! Has my word count just jumped drastically? Why am I questioning like an announcer?**

**In all seriousness; I'll do my best to be more active and please please please! Don't be angry with me for being such a horrible updater ;~; I know I previously said 'every day' but I was stupid! Don't hate me!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you soon!**


End file.
